La venganza tiene su consecuencias
by Yuri-yu
Summary: las traiciones son las cosas que un hombre jamas pudiera perdonar y mas si viene de una mujer a la cual amas mas que a ti mismo. todo esto lleva a ichigo a una conclusión vengarse de su ahora ex-novia con ayuda de su incondicional amiga rukia kuchiki.


**Todo tiene un nombre **

La vida es una ironía, un día para otro el era el chico mas feliz del mundo, se podría decir que tenia todo lo que una persona podía llegar aquere. Pero la verdad no tenia la cosa mas importante para el y era el amor de ''su'' novia, la chica por la cual esta en un parque sentado con una miserable botella de ron tratando de ''olvidar'' lo que era ya una experiencia inolvidable.

Todo tiene un nombre y ella lo tenía un nombre tan precioso que no encajaba con ella, me duele decir que su nombre es Orihime Inoue.

Maldigo mi existencia, y me duele no maldecir la de ella, me enamore de ella desde la primera vez que la conocí y fue la experiencia mas maravillosa que pude haber imaginado hasta ahora. El cielo esta nublado una clara señal que va a llover o que esta compadecido de este miserable hombre y quiere llora lo que yo no puedo. Desde que la conocí pensé que esta vez cupido se había apiadado de mi que iluso fui, caí redondito en su belleza y en angelical rostro pero me doy cuenta que no lo era, una buena mascara de lo que es y lo que será una cualquiera, arrastrada, zorra o mujerzuela lo que quieran. Todo tiene un nombre y ella lo tiene no importa el nombre sino el significado del aquel nombre y mas a la persona de quien lo porta y lo portara, eres y serás lo que eras no importa lo que hagas para cambiar siempre quedara la huella de lo que fuiste, por que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Kurosaki ichigo mi nombre, el nombre que me pusieron cuando era un crio que no se podía valer por si mismo, el crio que nunca nadie imagino verlo así como esta, es por eso que digo que la vida es una ironía. Estoy aquí sentado en una banca en un parque que ni siquiera pensé que existiera bebiendo ron hasta ''olvidar'' a esa repúgnate mujer a la cual ayer alabe como una diosa cosa que no lo era, ella no se merece ser considerada una diosa ese nombre el quedaba muy grande demasiado para alguien como ella.

De apoco empezaron a caer pequeñas gotitas de lluvia, perezosamente me levanto con un e fuero que creí no haberlo tenido y empiezo a caminar mas adentro del parque, no había ni una miserable alma y era obvio que todas las personas que estuvieran ahí se hallan ido por la lluvia, a beses me pregunto ¿por que huyen de la lluvia? es como si le tuvieran miedo a unas simples gotitas de agua, pero no le di mucha importancia y seguí caminando. Mientras caminaba me detuve para beber un poco de mi elixir pero mientras bebo o mejor dicho me ahogo con el ron abro los ojos y miro hacia un costado donde estaba y veo a una muchacha sentada en una banca con la mirada hacia al cielo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante que hay, quise seguir caminado pero algo me dijo que fuera así ella a pesar de no estar muy ebrio a un me encontraba un poco sobrio no puede soportar la curiosidad de saber ¿que hacia ahí esa mujer?

Con paso lerdo me fui acercando así ella y al parecer ella no se percato de mi presencia y me senté a su lado pensando en que me diría algo o me preguntara ¿Por qué me senté a su lado y no en otra banca? y eso es lo que yo me pregunte, a pesar de estar divagando por mi mente me atreví a hablarle

**-no sabes que es muy tarde y que esta lloviznado para quedarte ahí sentada-** dije con un tono de superioridad

**-se que es tarde y que esta lloviznado- **respondió con una tranquilidad que me llego a mi**- lo que no se es ¿por que usted esta aquí?**

**-el parque es publico, si no lo sabias chiquilla-** dije con cierto enfado por su anterior repuesta

-**si lo se, es una lastima que sea publico-**dijo aun contemplando el cielo nublado- **lo tendían que hacer privado**

**-tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a los mayores-**dije convencido de que solo era una mucosa de 10 o 13 años

**-¿cuantos años crees que tengo?-**respondió y me miro los ojos penetrándome con ellos

Al principio se me fue imposible despegarme de su mirada, tenia unos ojos de un color que me fueron incapaces de descifra al principio eran azules y luego podía ver un pequeño reflejo de un violeta raro pero me intrigo y me dispuse a responder

-**unos 10 o 13 años te doy-** dije con seguridad de su edad ya que parecía una mocosa por la estatura**-no me vas a decir que tiene 15 por que no te creeré**

**-****parece que no te han enseñado a no juzgar por la apariencia y no te voy a decir que tengo 15-**respondio aun mirando me seriamente**- por que tengo 17 años y vos ¿cuantos años tenes vejestorio?**

**-y crees que te voy a creer, solo mírate eres una enana en pleno desarrollo, ni siquiera el busto te a crecido- **dije en tono de burla y con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-**pues tal vez sea una enana como tu me dices pero no es lo que todos los chicos de mi instituto piensan de mi- **respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad

-**ja no me hagas reír que puede mira en voz, si no tiene nada-** dije con un tono de enfado por aquella confesión de la morena que tenia en frente

**-pero no me vas a negar que el sueño de cualquier hombre es de poseer a una mujer que tiene cuerpo de una niña como tu me dice**-dijo como una muestra de satisfacción en su rostro

-**sabes eres igual a todas- **dije con cierta repugnancia asía ella, volvía a dar un sorbo a la botella de ron que tenia olvidada en mi mano desde que empecé habrá con aquella mujer

-**el hecho de que una mujer te halla dejado en esa situación no es mi culpa y lo que creas de ella- **respondió con furia por el comentario del muchacho que tenia en frente, a pesar de ser un desconocido estaba hablando con el, pero estaba hablando con el por una simple razón era por su extraño color de cabello, un color no tan natural pero el intrigaba eso y muchas cosa. Pero principal mente su cabello ''naranja''

-**y quien te dijo que era por una mujer por la que me encuentro así****-**dije con incredulidad de lo que decia aquella muchacha, pero no era del todo mentira

-**tu me lo dijiste con tu comentario ''sabes eres igual a todas'' y por cierto me ofendió- **respondió con un tono de reproche pero aun con furia

-**y que mas querías que te dijera con lo que tu me dijiste-** dije exaltado por la tranquilidad de la muchacha

-**yo que se, pero me ofendiste por lo que me dijiste nunca nadie te dijo ''si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor quédate callado''**

**-no me vengas con sermone, enana por que lo que yo dije cuadra perfecto con lo que tu me dijiste cuando yo te dije eso**

-**no, no cuadra porque lo que yo te dije fue repuesta a tus agresiones y además es verdad y el hecho de que lo digiera no era para que lo malinterpretara, no todas somos iguales-**dijo con furia, tenia ganas de darle una buena palia para que aprendiera a respetar a una verdadera dama-**quiero una disculpas**

No se porque pero me dio la sensación de que era verdad lo que decia, en ese momento me olvide de mi sufrimiento que tenia hace un rato me olvide de por que me encontré bebiendo en aquel parque, me olvide de todo.

-**todavía sigo esperando mis disculpas-**dijo seria sin mírame, pude ver que de verdad la había ofendido

-**discúlpame, no debí agárrame contigo- **respondí con toda la sinceridad que tuve en ese momento

-**disculpas asestadas****-** dijo con una sonrisa de burla así a mi- **y me vas a contestar mi pregunta o no**

**-¿cual pregunta?-**pregunte pensativo

-**¿cuantos años tienes?-**respondió con fastidio

-**a diferencia de ti yo no miento con respecto a mi edad y tengo 17 años, y tu **

**-yo no te miento tengo 17 años **

**-así, y a que instituto vas, si es que vas a uno**

**-no voy a ninguno por que me acabo de mudar aquí****-** dijo con una seguridad

-**vamos hacer de cuenta que te creo- **dijo resignado por la persistencia de la morena- **y ¿como te llamas? debes tener un nombre o es que no se mudo contigo**

**-no te cansa de ser tan arrogante-** dijo con tono autoritario- **y si tengo un nombre pero no te lo pienso decir **

**-¿por que?-**pregunto dudoso por el misterio de la morena

-**por que prime quiero que me digas el tuyo-**respondió autosuficiencia

-**primero las damas- **dijo mientras fruncía el ceño

-**en serio tienes 17 años, porque por lo que dijiste párese de un viejo de mas o menos 50 años aproximadamente-**respondió con una voz melosa que irritaba al peli naranja-** estamos en la edad moderna**

-**sabes te comporta como una mocosa de preescolar y por que hablas con ese tono de voz es muy irritante- **respondió con un humor que es mejor no decir-** va me llamo kurosaki ichigo y ahora me dirás tu nombre**

**-que amargado eres- **dijo mientras miraba el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca-** se me hace tarde me tengo que ir adiós- **dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca en donde estaba sentada y en peso a corre así fuera del parque

Me levante de la banca con intención de seguirla, pero eso era lo menos que me importaba solo quería saber como se llamaba y el grite desde donde estaba.

-**¿COMO TE LLAMAS?-**grite mientras vi como se iba alejando de mi vista

Se da vuelta unos segundo y me grita-** KUCHIKI RUKIA**-y sigue su camino desapareciendo en ella, la llovizna haba cesado

Me volví a sentar en aquella banca que estaba en ese solitario parque y recordé la principal razón por la que me encontraba ahí mire mi mano aun tenia la botella de ron, la mire por unos segundos y la arroje lo mas lejos que pude, recordé el nombre de mi ahora ex-novia y sonreí con ironía haberme cruzado con esa chica me izo entender la verdad ''no todos somo iguales'' y era verdad ella era distinta a la mujer por la que estoy aquí. Solo se me cruzaban dos cosas por mi mente uno era vengarme de esa mujer de la manera mas fría que pudiera y la otra era la mas importante era el nombre de esa muchacha que en escaso minutos se convirtió en mi razón de la verdad porque de ella solo salia la mismísima verdad .

Como dije anteriormente todo tiene un nombre ella lo tenia y era la verdad.

La verdad que me izo despertar de todo

**Fin **

* * *

hola soy nueva en estas cosa, así que recibiere cualquier clase de critica constructiva o asta tomatazo si es necesario, ustedes solo lo que deciden

así que por favor sean compresivos y con cualquier duda o queja lo tratare de resolver

espero que les haya gustado

cuídense y saludos atentamente

Yuri-yu


End file.
